Emily
Emily *'Class': GNR G3 Stirling Single *'Designer': Patrick Stirling *'Builder': Doncaster Works *'Built': between 1894 and 1895 *'Configuration': 4-2-2 *Top speed: 85 mph Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio Television Series When Emily was a new engine on Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas and Percy were teasing him. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football/soccer match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football/soccer team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow again. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it wasn't true. Emily took her to find Toby, and once they found him safe, Emily gave him some of her coal. When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much. She became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she could not do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes. When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in his plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel. Emily would then go on to be part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Best Decorated Engine Parade along with James, Carlos, Rajiv, and Yong Bao. Persona Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single. Livery Emily is painted emerald green with gold and yellow lining and chocolate running-boards. Appearances * Season 1 - Emily Helps Out, Henry's Happy Day, Salty's Story, Fishy Troubles (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch (cameo), Bulgy Returns, and Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines (cameo) * Season 2 - Slow Coaches, Duck and Dilly, Molly's Coal Delivery, Gordon and the Bend (cameo), Hiro and the Coaches, Disaster on Sodor (cameo), Stepney's Journey Out, and Flying Scotsman Departs * Season 3 - Geoffrey and the Small Engines (cameo), Hector the Ballast Hopper (cameo), Snowed up Engines, Cold Crews, and Bertram and the Christmas Party (cameo) * Season 4 - Best Decorated Engine (cameo), Brake Coaches (cameo), Geoffrey's Overhaul, The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn, and George and Buster * Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, The Big City Engine (cameo), Sodor Wash Day, Stanley's Branch Line (cameo), and Samson and Logan * Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, Timothy the Ghost Engine, James and the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express * Season 8 - Sidney Saves the Day (cameo), Henry Gets the Coaches (cameo), Bradford Returns, Snowploughing at Christmas (cameo), The Diesel that Stole Christmas, and Goodbye Glynn (cameo) She will appear in the seventh season. Specials: * Thomas and the Storm * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Ghost Engine of Sodor * The Curse of the Kipper * Sodor and the Mystery of Christmas * The Big Race She will appear in The Return of Sailor John. Trivia * Emily is the only member of the Steam Team not created by Wilbert Awdry. Gallery What'stheMatterwithHenry-46.png|Emily in the seventh season SpicandSpan12.png|Emily in the eighth season EmilyinCallingAllEngines.png|Emily in Calling All Engines! Thomas'MilkshakeMuddle22.jpg|Emily in the ninth season BigStrongHenry6.png|Emily in the tenth season ThomasinTrouble(Season11)2.png|Emily in the eleventh season EmilyinTheGreatDiscovery.png|Emily in The Great Discovery HenryGetsItWrong9.png|Emily in the twelfth season HerooftheRails147.png|Emily in Hero of the Rails TickledPink50.png|Emily in the thirteenth season MistyIslandRescue519.png|Emily in Misty Island Rescue PingyPongyPickUp23.png|Emily in the fourteenth season EmilyinDayoftheDiesels.png|Emily in Day of the Diesels Percy'sNewFriends40.png|Emily in the fifteenth season BlueMountainMystery117.png|Emily in Blue Mountain Mystery MuddyMatters23.png|Emily in the sixteenth season KingoftheRailway321.png|Emily in King of the Railway TheAfternoonTeaExpress69.png|Emily in the seventeenth season TaleoftheBrave364.png|Emily in Tale of the Brave FlatbedsofFear25.png|Emily in the eighteenth season EmilyinSeason19.png|Emily in the nineteenth season EmilyinSodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure.png|Emily in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure EmilyinSeason20.png|Emily in the twentieth season EmilyinTheGreatRace.png|Emily in The Great Race EmilyinherbestdecoratedengineliveryinTheGreatRace.png|Emily in her Best Decorated Engine livery Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line